


Accidents

by im_pie_la



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gets Happier Promise, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Protective!Magnus, hurt!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus?" Isabelle. Boring. <br/>"My third favourite Shadowhunter, beaten narrowly by Church. Actually by a lot." <br/>"Magnus, we need you to come to the hospital. Alec... Had an accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Magnus?" Isabelle. Boring. Magnus tried to stop a sigh, leaning his head back against the back of the sofa.   
"My third favourite Shadowhunter, beaten narrowly by Church. Actually by a lot."  
"Magnus, we need you to come to the hospital. Alec... Had an accident."  
"What?!" Magnus leapt up, disturbing Chairman Meow, who'd been on his lap, purring. He yowled and jumped to the floor, slinking off to the kitchen. 

He flung on a coat, a random one across the back of the sofa. Stuffing his feet into shoes, he ran out the front door, barely remembering to shut it behind him.   
"What happened? Are you at Brooklyn Hospital? Is he okay?"

He heard a faint "Brooklyn..." as he pushed through the crowd.  
He pushed somebody else out of the way as he ducked into a cab. "Brooklyn Hospital." he panted. The driver gave him a pitying look in the rear-view mirror and begun to weave through the mid-day traffic.

"He was hit by a car. He was running across a road and a taxi came out of nowhere. They're letting us in because we're family, but we could sneak you in?" She was rambling. Isabelle Lightwood only rambled when she was scared or she was stalling for time.

Why were these infernal machines made? Horses and carts were fine, aside from the manure left everywhere. It ruined a pair of his boots once. They were nice; real silk. 

"I hope you're not wearing one of those sequined ones, that would fail." Magnus cast a look down at his outfit. His heart dropped when he realised the coat was one of Alec's, the only proper coat the teenager had had. Maryse had brought it for him as winter set into Brooklyn.

"I'm five minutes away, what are the nurses saying? Who else is with you?"

"Jace was with him, and he called me and Clary who's coming in with Simon. The nurses are saying it doesn't look good."

Magnus stared out of the window as raindrops pelted down, feeling numb.

Up ahead he saw the sign for Brooklyn Hospital and his heart leapt to his throat. He could only hope that Alec would hold on until he got there.

"Hold on, I'll be right with you." He stuffed a twenty pound note into the driver's hand without looking and ran out the car. Sprinting up to the doors, he saw the pacing figure of Isabelle and the slumped profile of Jace.

"Isabelle!" he almost yelled, hurdling a row of chairs (empty) and skidded to a soggy, bedraggled stop.  
"Is he okay?" Isabelle had been crying, ugly red blotches on her usually clear face.

"You can go in first. Then Jace, if they allow me in after, I'll go."  
"No, you go..." Politeness... Since when had he been polite? He was stalling, wanting to see Alec, but terrified of what might have happened to him.

Isabelle turned away, her lip trembling. "See your damn boyfriend." Magnus pretended to ignore how her voice cracked. She was like him, too scared that she might lose Alec.  
He walked through the halls, led by a tired nurse. He didn't walk with his usual pace or swagger. He cowered along the hallways, shoulders slumped, looking at lino tile after lino tile.  
The nurse stopped in front of a private room.

"Press the panic button if you need help. He may act a little different, if so tell a nurse." She had bags under her eyes and coffee on her breath. Another mundane trying too hard to make ends meet.

Magnus nodded dumbly and opened the door, bracing himself. To his surprise, Alec was propped up on the bed, cast on his leg and a plaster on his head. He lifted a bandaged arm to push his hair away from his eyes, looking at the visitor.

Magnus stumbled back against the door, breathing hard, too relieved at Alec looking so okay (past the casts and bandages and heart monitors) to say anything.  
"Are you the new doctor?" Alec smirked, looking Magnus up and down. Thank God. 

Magnus broke out into a grin. He was okay, his Alec was okay.

"Well, I'm Alec, anyway. Who are you?"

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Magnus Bane, he never stuttered. 
> 
> Except maybe when his boyfriend didn't recognise him. 
> 
> He stepped back even further, when all he wanted to do was step forward.

"M-me?" Magnus stuttered, surprising himself. He was Magnus Bane, he never stuttered. Except maybe when his boyfriend didn't recognise him. He stepped back even further, when all he wanted to do was step forward. 

"Yeah. I'm Alec?" he sounded unsure. A random man in sparkles and winter coat had just appeared in his hospital room. 

Magnus scrabbled for the door handle behind him, his wide eyes not leaving Alec's face. 

"I'm- I'm nobody. I'll send your sister in?" 

Alec nodded hesitantly. 

"Do I know you?" Magnus' eyes filled with unwanted tears. Blinking them away, he shook his head wildly. 

"Nope. I wandered in here by mistake. Sorry. I'll go."

Throwing himself out of the room without looking back, Magnus let the tears slip down his face, the door swinging shut next to him. After a few seconds, he wiped his sleeve across his face, smearing eyeliner and glitter across his face. He slowly made his way to the waiting room, without looking up from the floor. 

"Magnus!" Isabelle cried, jumping up. She saw his tears and ran up to him, skirting around the chairs. 

"He's okay." He choked. "Don't mention me, okay? It's better for him."

"What?" Clary had arrived, Magnus dimly realised. He saw her red hair through his tears, the vampire next to her.

"Head Trauma ward. Room 346." And with that, he practically ran for the door. 

"Magnus!" 

But he was gone.

 

XXXxxxXXX

He walked through the rain, jostled by harried shoppers and rushing New-Yorkers. He drifted along in a bubble of regret, thinking back to the best times with Alec. There were a lot of them.

He barely made it to his apartment before he collapsed behind his door, sobbing into his knees. 

Only three- four?- hours before, they had been laughing over a milkshake, Alec speaking about what Jace had done that morning to set Izzy off. Magnus had hardly been listening, busy watching how Alec's voice got slower and softer, like he was in another part of time altogether. How his eyes shone and his hands gestured various scenes. How his face would light up when he saw Magnus, how- 

Magnus erupted into fresh sobs, slamming his head back against the door. Chairman Meow padded up to him and butting his knees, mrow-ing softly. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of sobbing, Magnus picked himself up off the floor and padded around the apartment, beginning to find all of Alec's clothes. It was only then when he remembered he was still wearing Alec's jacket and he ripped it off his shoulders, flinging cross the room with a yell of anguish that rang in the silence. 

A shirt of Alec's on the floor. Jeans under the bed. Battered Converse by the front door. Sweaters on his armchairs, in Meow's basket. Under his pillow. 

He would treat this as if Alec had died in the Accident. He'd done it before, tried to get over a lover's death. Hundreds of times. Alec wasn't any different.

(Except he was, and Magnus knew that) 

He could get over this.

He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, we got 88 kudos on this in three days! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> More chapters coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not the end of the world, Magnus. We'll sort this." Isabelle pressed. 
> 
> There was silence on Magnus' side of the phone, then a tiny, muffled sob. Isabelle bit her lip and decided to not point out how much Magnus was missing Alec and avoiding him wouldn’t help.

"Alec?" Isabelle poked her head around the door, hoping she'd heard Magnus correctly. The warlock had been muttering, staring the floor. She was sure he'd been crying.

The dark-haired boy in the bed looked up from fiddling with his cast, and focused his eyes on Isabelle.  
There was a beat and "Izzy!"

Isabelle broke out in a smile. The way Magnus was acting you'd think Alec was on his deathbed.

But why did he say 'Don't mention me'?

"Are you okay?" she rushed forward and held her brother face in her hands, unexpectedly gentle.  
Alec laughed and pulled back. "I'm fine. What happened?"  
Izzy frowned slightly. "You don't remember?"  
Alec shrugged. "It's kinda weird. This guy wandered in, looked at me like I had two heads when I asked if he was a doctor, then ran out. I could've sworn I known him."

Isabelle felt herself go pale. Her heart felt like it had shattered. Oh. Oh Magnus.  
"Was it Magnus?"  
"Who?"  
"Magnus Bane? Warlock?" she almost said boyfriend. Her hand began to drift towards the panic button.

"Warlock? Warlocks don't exist Izzy. They're in fairytales."

"Is this a joke? You don't know who Magnus is? Simon? Luke? Jocelyn?" her heart went cold. "Jace? Clary?"  
Alec's frown deepened. "I know Jace and Clary. And Simon. Who're the rest?"

 

Her hand hit the panic button hard.

 

XXXxxxXXX

 

"Pick up you stupid, magical arsehole." Isabelle muttered as she paced back and forth in front of the hospital.  
The doctor had diagnosed Alec with (hopefully temporary) memory loss. He could only remember parts of the last year, Luke and Jocelyn and Magnus and Maia and Sebastian and Valentine being wiped from his memory.  
After extensive questioning on Clary and Jace's part and a very bewildered Alec, they figured that Alec had completely forgotten pretty much everything to do with Shadowhunting.

His brain filled in the blanks: his parents would go on long work trips together, Jace and Clary had met at a club. The only thing he hadn't edited in his brain was Magnus. He'd just blipped him out entirely.  
Isabelle had told the others not to mention him, despite not agreeing with Magnus' wishes. She wanted to bash his brain in for not trying to help Alec's memories.

After leaving several voicemails, which got progressively aggressive and violent, she wandered back into the hospital, pushing her hair back out of her tired face with one hand.  
Jace was talking to a doctor. She stepped up behind him and listened to them.  
"We'll send him home with you." the doctor was saying, "If he sees familiar surroundings he may remember."

Jace nodded, his shoulder slumped, his blonde mane drooping. Isabelle forgot how close the two were. It would weigh more on him, Jace was there. He watched his Parabatai be swallowed under a car. Heard the bones crack, the screams from Alec and passers-by.

Had he seen it coming? Had he reached out for Alec just as he went down? If he'd been faster, would Alec be okay?

Isabelle shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the unwanted images and left Jace to sort out the technicalities.

She went back outside for the lack of anything better to do, desperately trying to reach Magnus.  
Finally he picked up.

"What, Isabelle?" he sounded like he'd been crying, his voice weary.  
"We're bringing Alec home. The doctor thinks he may regain some memories if he's in a familiar place."  
"Why are you telling me?"  
"He will remember, Magnus. If you hide from him, he'll never remember and you'll never get him back."  
"I can't even magic him well!" Magnus exploded suddenly. "It's a mundane problem and magic won't help it!" he seemed on the edge of hysterics, barely managing to keep it together.

"It's not the end of the world, Magnus. We'll sort this." Isabelle pressed.  
There was silence on Magnus' side of the phone, then a tiny, muffled sob. Isabelle bit her lip and decided to not point out how much Magnus was missing Alec and avoiding him wouldn’t help.

"Do you want to go to the Institute and we'll meet you there? We'll reintroduce you and when he remembers you can get married and adopt a kid."  
"It's better off if he doesn't know me."  
"Mag-" Isabelle was cut off by a bleep. The warlock had hung up on her.  
She tried and tried to call him back, left him voicemail after voicemail, sinking down on one of the benches outside the hospital and trying to keep the worry and sadness from overwhelming her, until Alec was wheeled out in a wheelchair, the small group of teenagers parading behind him.

 

Alec didn't remember anything, back at the Institute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lived on unaware that his soulmate was missing, however they all noticed his growing affection for one dark blue sweater and his utter refusal to wash it. 
> 
> Not to anyone's amazement, it was the one that Magnus had worn the most when they were still talking.

Three days later, a bin bag full of Alec's clothes, including his coat and what Izzy was sure were her old Converse, but covered in sparkles and glitter, appeared on the Institute front step.  
Izzy had to explain that Clary and Jocelyn (who had been introduced to him the day after he got home. She'd been on a long trip to England, showcasing her artwork... Or so they'd told Alec) had taken them for washing.  
After she had handed him the bag, she watched from his ajar door as he took a sweater from the top. Izzy remembered Magnus wearing it several times when he was visiting the Institute, Alec curling up in the crook of his arm, reading a book as they sat on the sofa together.

Alec hunched over the sweater, burying his face in it and inhaling, his head tilted slightly as if he knew something was missing.  
Isabelle watched silently, her heart breaking, as her brother lifted his head, rooting half-heartedly through the bag. He wiped his face with the sweater, keeping it close to his face, like a child with a security blanket.

She slowly stepped away from the doorway, and returned to her own room. Grabbing her phone from her bedside table she texted Magnus:  
He's crying over the sweaters. Please just come and say hi to him? We could reintroduce you? He misses you. 

When she went to bed that night, after cooking and burning two batches of cookies and being shooed away from the kitchen by Jace while he pulled out the spare fire extinguisher, as a precaution, she saw the message had been received. He could actually be considering coming back?

She could hope.

A week after the accident, Jace, Clary, Isabelle or Simon hadn't heard anything from Magnus. Simon was attempting to seek out Raphael in the hopes of the vampire knowing something.

Alec lived on unaware that his soulmate was missing, however they all noticed his growing affection for one dark blue sweater and his utter refusal to wash it. Not to anyone's amazement, it was the one that Magnus had worn the most when they were still talking.

Jace had shown Alec the rune for 'Remember' and most of his Shadowhunter knowledge came back. He was still shoving the book into Alec's face at random intervals, hoping to dislodge the wall that stopped his memories of Magnus.

"I'm going to the store." Alec yelled through the Institute, straining his ears for any requests for food.  
"Can you get me glitter?" Izzy appeared, hanging her long hair over the banister. She hoped this would work. 

Alec frowned but shrugged. "Why glitter?"

"I need it." she said simply and disappeared, leaving Alec confused   
Girls were so weird.

From: Annoying sister of Blue-eyes.  
Go to the Walmart on 53rd street, Bane or I will find you and ram a pitchfork up your arse. 

Magnus raised his plucked eyebrows. Shadowhunters were so violent.

He trudged out of the house, cold rain water dripping from gutters sliding down his neck. He was only wearing purple shirt and black tight jeans. Nothing fancy. His bubble-gum pink hair drooped. He hadn't washed it in three or so days, his shirt was at least five days old.

His sneaker-clad feet splashed in puddles as he dragged his feet. He didn't want to be here, but he hadn't eaten properly in a few days, and Shadowhunters were pretty scary.  
He was walking into a trap, he was well aware, but frankly, Magnus didn't care.  
He hadn't talked to any Shadowhunters or their comrades for a week. He was doing well. Isabelle and Jace and Clary would forget about it and Alec would find someone else.

As he walked in through the sliding doors, greeted by a gust of warm air, he wiped his feet and walked straight to the party decorations aisle. Obviously, Isabelle was going to ambush him here, she couldn't try and thrust Alec at him, could she? He hadn't remembered the last time he saw Magnus, and he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands off Alec.

He picked up a tub of gold glitter and, staring blankly at the other choices- hyper-aware of anyone as they walked past him, fully expecting Alec to appear- a pot of bright blue body glitter.  
He sighed and ambled up to the check out.  
The blonde-haired teenager behind the counter glanced at his hair and choice of purchase.  
Magnus stared dully at him, not even caring that he had cat hair all over his jeans and his shirt was half-see-through from the rain.  
He fit right in at Walmart.  
He placed a ten dollar note on the counter and walked off without collecting change or a bag.  
Just as he left the shop, he heard pounding footsteps and a dark-haired teenager ran up beside him.  
"Nobody!" The boy grinned, a bag of groceries swinging from his pale hand, a few Band-Aids still stuck on his knuckles.

"Alec?..." Magnus started. "Right? That was your name?" he managed to save just in time.

"Yup. How're you!?" Alec grinned showing off his white teeth and plump lips which Magnus was dying to tast-  
He had promised himself to stay away from Alec.

"Eh..." Magnus attempted to walk faster, wanting nothing more to turn and throw himself in Alec's arms.

"Hey, I was wondering," Alec continued, like Magnus wasn't striding away from him and refusing to answer his questions.

"Why were you in my hospital room? You looked like you knew me, and I thought I knew you?..."

"I wandered in by mistake?" It was an awful excuse and Magnus knew it.

"What's your name?" Alec pressed and Magnus looked anywhere but his big, bright blue eyes. If Magnus went down this alley, he could home in under five minutes, however, it could be dangerous and Magnus would die before he let anything happen to Alec.

Oh wait, he already had. He was a failure.  
Well, he couldn't screw up any more than he already had.  
Just as he opened his mouth to say his name, Alec interrupted.  
"Are you Magnus Bane?"  
Magnus felt like he'd just been spun around, blindfolded and dumped into a totally unfamiliar place. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened with hope.   
"Yeah, yeah, how'd you know that?"  
"Oh, Izzy was talking about you. What do you do?" Alec's face had his stupid half-smile/smirk that made Magnus want to kiss it off his face.

Magnus' heart sank.

By the Angel, I can't do this.   
(Followed by: Damn, Alec's rubbed off on me...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a chapter from Alec's point of view?

"So, are we done?" Alec asked Jace, they were walking along one of the side-roads of Brooklyn, the sky above them overcast.

"Yes," Jace sighed, but a smile played across his lips. "You can run along with your boyfriend now." They rounded a corner, and were almost swept back by a wave of shoppers.

"I'll be back at the 'Stute tonight." Alec smiled, almost apologetically. Jace half-grinned and waved his hand.  
"Go on. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... Which is literally nothing, go crazy brother." Alec smiled at the nickname, although it was practically true.

Alec walked backwards, away from Jace, he was being jostled by people, but it was okay. his mind was on the quickest way to get to Magnus' apartment. There was an alleyway across the road, he could run up to the warlock's apartment and surprise him.  
He did a salute, and turned, to face the road.  
Just as he faced away from Jace, there was a yell and a pain all along his side.

His mouth fell open from shock and agony as he hit the ground, arms crumpling under him and skin shredding across the road, head crunching against the tarmac.

"Alec!" Was that Jace? He sounded like a girl. Hysterical. He opened his eyes to a fuzzy world, legs of the public mundane's crowded around him. Something touched his side and he moaned, it hurt and something wet and sticky soaked into his sweater.  
He felt like he was on the edge of an abyss, about to plunge into the darkness.

"Call an ambulance!" Why did they need an ambulance? He was fine. He tried raising his head, but a searing pain shot across his body.

Turns out that's all it took to knock a Shadowhunter unconscious.

He woke up in a bed, bandages around his arms, side and leg.  
As he lifted an arm to rub his pounding headache, he felt another length of fabric under his fingers.

A man in white clothing bustled in.  
"Hi! I'm Aaron." he said brightly, checking the machines wired up to Alec and making the bed rise so he could sit up rather than stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, um, what happened?" Alec fiddled with a thread on the bandage on his wrist, the man gently slapping his hand away.

"You were hit by a cab, and broke your leg, fractured your wrist and had damage to your head."  
That was okay, he tended to break things... Right? Him, his friend and sister, they would have adventures together? They battled monsters, when they were kids. It got them injured.

"Have you got my sister?"

"Isabelle? And Jace? A doctor will be coming to check you over and if you're okay, we'll send you home!" Aaron beamed.

"I'll get him to send them in after him, right?"

Alec nodded slowly, still frowning over his injuries and the weird emptiness of his mind.

"Chin up! You'll be fine!"  
And Aaron walked out the room, smiling.

Alec leaned back against his pillows, examining the room. It was painted a sickly yellow, with a blue flower design around the middle of the wall. He thought they were maybe forget-me-nots but he didn't really know. Izzy liked that stuff, meanings of plants and herbs.

there was a chair in the corner of the room, and blue curtains over the open window. Rain was trickling down the pane. Looks like the heavens had finally opened.

He was so distracted by the whirling thoughts in his head, that he didn't realise someone was opening the door, until they were looking at him, almost by the end of the bed.  
It was an Asian looking man, with amber eyes. He had bubble-gum pink hair, wet and limp with rain and he was wearing a plain black winter coat, unlike the rest of his outfit. Glitter was sprinkled across his face like freckles.

"Are you the new doctor?" Alec smirked. The man had a good figure, despite the amount of glitter. Pretty unprofessional.

The man huffed out a laugh, a smile spreading across his face.

There was a few seconds of silence until Alec spoke again, awkwardly and confused  
"Anyway... I'm Alec, who are you?"

He could've sworn he knew the man, or at least the man knew him as he jolted back, an immensely hurt look in his strange eyes.

He half raised an eyebrow, slightly worried about the man's mental health.

"M-me?" he stuttered, stepping back again, his back against the doorframe.  
"Yeah. I'm Alec?" he let a questioning tone slip into his voice, a weird man with sparkles and a winter coat had just wandered into his room. He really hoped it wasn't an escaped mental patient.

"I'm- I'm nobody." he reached for the door, still ajar. "I'll send your sister in?"

How the hell did he know he had a sister?  
He was seriously considering the panic button right now. But instead of going with the normal option, he nodded his head hesitantly.

"Do I know you?" he hazarded a guess, his brows furrowed and making his head twinge. He recognised the man, like his face and name were just on the tip of his tongue. He knew it. 

The man's eyes filled with tears. Alec began glanced sideways trying to locate the button, abandoning attempts of matching the man's face with a name.

"Nope. I wandered in here by mistake. Sorry, I'll go."

And Nobody flung himself out the door, his heavy footfalls echoing down the hall, heavier than they had been coming in, but he hadn’t really heard them then.   
.  
Alec raised his eyebrows, shaking his throbbing at the utter oddness of some people. 

'At least he's gone?' He thought to himself, trying to scratch at the hair under his bandage. 'Weirdo.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving Kudos, everyone. If you really, really like it, leave a comment? And I have another Malec story on here, called 'Til Death Do Us Part' so go check that out :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This carries on straight after Chapter 4, Chapter 5 was from Alec's POV.

Magnus turned down the alley, trying to ignore Alec, who was walking alongside him, matching him stride for stride.

It was getting dark, Magnus having gotten to the store at five, night coming in fast at winter.

"I... Research things. Bit of a historian." He gabbled, trying to get rid of Alec.

"My sister loves that stuff, old legends and myths." Isabelle had texted Magnus to inform him that his memory about Shadowhunting had come back. In context, it was a hint that Alec would remember him soon and he should show up.

They were both lying, whereas, less than a month ago, they would have been telling each other everything.

"Demons and warlocks and vampires and that stuff?" Magnus asked. He was goading him, clinging at straws that he would remember.

"...Yeah." Alec trailed off, turning his head to look at Magnus.

Now the insufferable mortal had shut up, it was too cold, too silent.

"So why were you in the hospital?" Magnus tried to get the conservation going again, the silence becoming too much and instantly, Alec lit up at Magnus' tiny attempt to talk to him.

"I was hit by a cab, fractured an arm and a leg." he pointed to both, as Magnus absently noted the casts were off, despite plasters covering cuts on his hands.

"Wow, that's bad."

"Why were you there?" And now he was regretting starting a conversation.

"A friend died." Alec stopped fully, staring at Magnus.

"What? I'm so sorry."

It explains why he was crying and so upset…

It's half true... Part of Alec died. Oh God, that's sappy. Magnus thought, mentally wincing.

"It was coming. But it was quick."

"What happened to them?"

Is there still the Bubonic Plague? Would that work?

"Um, there was a motorbike accident and he fell into a coma. We decided to pull the plug."  
Alec hadn't looked away, fixing him in place with his steely blue eyes.

Maybe that was the reason why what happened next, happened.

They were both distracted, caught up in each other. It only took a few seconds for a man, in a balaclava to run up to them and hold a knife to the nearest person's throat. Who happened to be Magnus. 

"Wallets, valuables. Now." The burly man spat over Magnus' shoulder. The cold edge of a knife dug into his throat.

Alec's eyes were wide as he took a step forward, Magnus could see the horror in them.

"Al-" Magnus choked out before the blade dug deeper, half of the man's hand obstructing his windpipe, the knife drawing back.

Alec immediately reached for his wallet, holding it out to the man, his other hand up in half a surrender sign.  
"Let him g-" he managed before the man grabbed the wallet from Alec, yanked the blade out of Magnus' neck, tearing the skin more on its escape and ran.

Alec dropped to his knees next to Magnus, eyes full of fear.

"Magnus." And Magnus would have let the blade dig in deeper if it meant that he got to hear that voice say his name again.

He was a warlock, he'd heal soon anyway.

"'M okay." he gagged, clutching his throat, trying to stop the blood. 

This was one of his favourite tops.

Alec put a hand on his shoulder half-holding him upright.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I should've handed it straight over, I'm so sorry."

It almost sounded like Alec had his memories back, worrying over Magnus' stupidity, minus the snarky comments.

Magnus' heart hurt so much it was a wonder it was still pumping out his blood.

It was totally the blood-loss, though, that and the dizziness of Alec's eyes being so close and concerned, for him, that made him lean forward and kiss him, right on the pink, chapped lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know about Shadowhunting!" Alec yelled, eyes wide and confused, but deadly. "What are you? How do you know me and my sister? What do you want?" He shouted louder and louder, face tortured.
> 
> Magnus slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the head rush and how his vision went so dark he could hardly see Alec.
> 
> "Alec. I don't want to hurt you-" He pleaded. He'd thought his heart couldn't hurt anymore after the Accident.

It was perfect.

Apart from the fact that he was bleeding out across his trousers and Alec's shirt. That was what made him pull back. Alec stayed in the same position for a split second, eyes blown, lips still parted.

"Magnus?" He murmured, sounding confused, but not hateful. Magnus lifted his eyes, hands still clutching his neck. He wasn't sure how much Isabelle had told Alec. If he saw Magnus just heal, that might freak him out to the point of no return.

And no matter how much distance Magnus forced between them, he still wanted things to go back to normal.  
He could feel the skin knitting together under his bloody fingers, sparks buzzing and he hoped Alec couldn't see them, as the boy fished his phone out from a pocket.

"No," he choked. " 'M good."

Alec stared at him in disbelief. "You got stabbed, you idiot. And you don't want an ambulance?"

"What did Izzy tell you about Shadowhunting?"

"What? What do you know about Shadow-hunting?"

His voice was wary.

"Two thousand years' worth of knowledge." Magnus rasped out, knowing this was the make or break moment. It would either end with him dying even quicker with a knife in his ribs or…

Alec shot from his knees to crouched on the balls of his feet.

"You're a demon." His hand was drifting to his back pocket, where Magnus knew he kept a vial of holy water.  
"No, no. A warlock." Magnus held his hands up, trying to calm Alec down, to show him he wasn't a threat.

It seemed he may end up with a knife in his ribs.

Alec stumbled back even more, standing on the opposite side of the alley, a knife and a plastic vial in both hands.

"You're healed."

Well that plan went well.

"Go home. To Izzy, Jace. Get them to explain Shadowhunting-"

"I know about Shadowhunting!" Alec yelled, eyes wide and confused, but deadly. "What are you? How do you know me and my sister? What do you want?" He shouted louder and louder, face tortured.  
Magnus slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the head rush and how his vision went so dark he could hardly see Alec.  
"Alec. I don't want to hurt you-" He pleaded. He'd thought his heart couldn't hurt anymore after the Accident. 

He was wrong. 

"Stay back! Leave me alone!" Alec roared in his face, his mouth contorted in anger and hatred and spun around on his heel, tearing down the darkened alley, away from Magnus.

Magnus started hopelessly after him, slowly reaching into his pocket for his phone. For the first time since Isabelle rang him after the accident, he opened a text.

To: Annoying sister of Blue-eyes

Don't contact me anymore.

She'd understand after Alec ran in, accusing Magnus of stalking, of lying... Of being a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this story, leave a comment or a kudos? Thank you for so many, so far, and this should bee finsihed in a few chapters :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time the image of Alec didn't leap to the front of his mind when he heard three sharp raps at the door, it ended up being him.  
> Magnus walked over to the door, slow and lazy. He opened the door, one eyebrow already raised at the knocker.
> 
> His eyes widened, gazing shocked down at the dark-haired boy, who was looking up at him with equal amounts of shock.
> 
> The boy scrunched his face up, tipping his head back to look at the grey sky and not at the warlock in front of him.
> 
> "For fuck's sake, Izzy." He muttered. Magnus was frozen, Alec was on his doorstep, so close to him…

Magnus had lapsed into another bout of depression, grieving his boyfriend. Isabelle hadn't texted him since the incident in the alleyway.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he made more appointments with clients, helped other people (at a price of course) and went back to how he was before Alec was hit.

He was still being updated by his Downworld contacts on the status of the Shadowhunters (He had tried to be casual about how he asked Caterina if she'd heard anything about them, but after she'd snapped down the phone at him that 'This is the third time in the last two days, Magnus, if you're so worried, go and talk to them!' before hanging up) 

After that, he'd completely stopped talking about them, he changed where he'd eaten out to avoid Isabelle in case she decided to go full-stalker mode on him, where he shopped and even where he went for worked, for the exact same reasons. 

 

He had cut all ties and he was strong enough to move past Alec.

 

That thought kept him in his bed at night, not reaching for his phone to call Alec. It was what stopped Magnus running to the door, imagining Alec with tears on his face and retribution in his eyes, every single time someone knocked.  
So, the one time the image of Alec didn't leap to the front of his mind when he heard three sharp raps at the door, it ended up being him.  
Magnus walked over to the door, slow and lazy. He opened the door, one eyebrow already raised at the knocker.

His eyes widened, gazing shocked down at the dark-haired boy, who was looking up at him with equal amounts of shock.

The boy scrunched his face up, tipping his head back to look at the grey sky and not at the warlock in front of him.

"For fuck's sake, Izzy." He muttered. Magnus was frozen, Alec was on his doorstep, so close to him…

'Nope' Magnus thought instantly, and slammed the door.

He turned and leaned back against it, closing his eyes against the image of Alec gazing up at him with... With confusion and dread. He swallowed and walked away from the door, breathing erratic.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, seeming to have realised Magnus wasn't there anymore and pounded on the door. "I just need some help. Well, Izzy does. She says it's in a book?"

Magnus sucked in a breath through his teeth, eyes clenched shut.

"What is it?" He ground out, lifting random objects only to place them down within seconds.

"Um, we don't know the name of the book. But Izzy says it's a plant book. We need information on two flowers."  
"Well, what are they?"

"Can I come in, at least?"  
Magnus sighed, mentally steeling himself for seeing Alec again.  
He opened the door, not looking through and spun away to the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine.

The first thing Alec said was, "I'm sorry for what I said, in the um… A few weeks ago? Izzy explained how you helped us, and you kind of shocked me when," He fluttered his hands around his neck and Magnus looked away. 

"Yeah, it's fine." He mumbled, turning his back and trying to calm his breathing, hopelessly. 

There were a few minutes of awkward, tense silence, until Alec spoke up again. 

"Can I have a coffee?" Magnus glanced down at the cup in his hand, and realised he'd already gone to make one for Alec, digging the Shadowhunter's favourite cup out of the cupboard without even noticing. He nodded, not speaking and pulled a cup out for himself and trying to be normal. 

"So, the flowers?" Alec pressed, sitting on one of the kitchen island's stools and leaning towards Magnus. 

Magnus waved a hand at the counter top where a stack of books towered impressively over the toaster. "One of those, something about plants in the title."

Alec looked through the books. "Um, all of these books have plants in the title." He mumbled and Magnus reached over from automatically putting milk and sugar in Alec's coffee and pulled one of the books out from near the bottom and flipping it to the back. 

"What was the first one?" he asked, stirring Alec's cup and bringing it over to him, sitting a seat away from him, while trying to look casual. 

"It was… Myosotis sylvatica?" Alec said, running a finger down the glossary of the book. 

Magnus froze. He was fluent in Latin, English, Spanish, Klingon, French, German and Mandarin, and more. So, he knew what that one was. 

"What do you need it for?" Magnus asked, taking a sip of his coffee, just to do something that wasn't staring longingly at Alec, or pointedly away from him. 

"Izzy said she needs it for a Banishing Spell, from a Downworlder she trusts." He repeated it, like he was speaking straight from Isabelle's mouth. 

"It's Latin for, um," Magnus cleared his throat, tapping on the table. "For Forget-Me-Nots. Y'know small flower blooms around spring. Was named, from a German legend where God was naming all the flowers, when he heard a small uncoloured one call out 'Forget me not, O Lord!' And he coloured it with the last bit of blue. Also there was a story where a knight and his girlfriend were walking along a river and the knight fell in and began to drown, his armour weighing him down. He pulled a small bunch of flowers out of the bank and threw them at her, saying 'Forget me not, my love!' and, then presumably, died."

He stopped to draw breath, "It's worn by people to show faithfulness and enduring love." He spat the last few words out, before regretting it and taking another long sip. 

Alec blinked. "Okay. That's… Cool." 

"As far as I know, it has no healing or magic powers." 

Alec nodded, a slight furrow in his brow. 

"What was the other one?" Magnus carried on, wanting to get this over with as fast as he could, all of a sudden. Alec's eyes were distracting him and he'd been doing so well, distancing himself from Alec. 

"Lamprocapnos… Spectabilis? I'm almost certain that's it." 

Magnus' blood ran cold. This was a joke. A stupid joke of Izzy's to try and get them back together, by naming flowers that implied their… Situation. 

"It’s the, um, the bleedingheartflower." He mumbled, pulling the book towards him and, finding the right page number, pointed at the picture. 

"The what?"

"The Bleeding Heart flower." Magnus said slower. He could feel his face heating up. He wanted to shove Alec out of the door and slam it in his stupid, stupid perfect face, but he also wanted him in his bed. 

"It’s a spring flower, and mostly pink and white on the inside." He read off the page, pointing various paragraphs out of its history. "It's heart shaped, with a droplet, which is where the name comes from. It symbolises unrequited love."

While he was talking, he began aware of how Alec was watching his lips as he talked. He pretended to ignore it, sighing under his breath. "But like the forget-me-nots, it isn't used in traditional summoning's or banishing's. It can cause irritation of the skin but it has no powers. It's not even a herb." He leant further towards the book and ever so slightly away from Alec, not sure if he could control himself. He was just so close and Magnus could smell his cologne and- Oh god he was talking. 

"… Izzy want information about it for?" As he finished speaking, he drank the last dregs of his coffee and licked his lips from any drops. Magnus found his eyes being drawn to the movement and he cleared his throat, standing up. 

Magnus only shrugged, moving towards the sink to put his cup away where it wouldn't be cleaned for a few days. 

"Can I use your bathroom?" Alec followed him, giving Magnus his cup. Their fingers brushed and Alec jumped and Magnus looked down at the tap. 

"Yeah, sure, down the hall, third on the left." He decided, having nothing better to do, to wash the cups. He heard Alec leave the room and his footsteps died away in the hallway. 

It was a few minutes later, when Magnus was putting the cups away in the cupboard, he heard a shrill "What the hell?!" from the hallway. 

Thinking he'd come across the grislier details of his work, Magnus walked fast to the door of the kitchen, drying his hands on the tea-towel, just in time to see Alec stumble out of a room that was definitely not the bathroom. 

"Are you okay…?" He knew, with a sinking feeling, what Alec had seen. 

"W-why do you have pictures of me in there?!" He asked, voice shaking. He raised a hand to the room he'd just walked out of; Magnus' bedroom. He hadn't used it much in the last few days, finding that if he worked harder and longer, he didn't think about Alec as much. 

The pictures from when they had gone on the tour of the world, London (Magnus had pissed off a few of the soldiers outside Buckingham Palace), France (Almost falling off the Eiffel Tower and the staff giving them a free dinner as an apology), Australia (Apparently, you cannot climb the Sydney Opera house. And Kangaroos are deadly), Germany (They got thrown out of three sausage museums because Magnus was pretending to deepthroat the sausages) Spain (A selfie of Alec with a humbled Magnus being yelled at by a mother of three children in the background, because Magnus was deepthroating ice lollies in front of her children while wearing a thong and a floppy sunhat.)

And a 24"32 photo canvas of Alec and Magnus standing together, hands adorned with rings being held up between them, massive grins on both of their faces.

Alec walked back into the room, looking at them closer, with a confused almost-scared look on his face. Magnus walked in behind him, looking at them silently.

"We... Were married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here's a long one!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and leave a comment or kudo's if you liked! 
> 
> The next few chapters will be up soon!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a second as Magnus thought everything was going to be fine, that they would be okay now, as Alec's eyes dropped to his lips and… Punched him in the stomach. 
> 
> "Creep!" he screamed. Magnus doubled over, still blocking the doorway, wheezing in shock.

"Fiancé's." Magnus said softly from behind him. Alec froze, his blood slowing in his veins.

Alec turned around, looking up into the Asian's amber eyes, his eyebrows creased. Slowly, he rose up on tiptoes. 

There was a second as Magnus thought everything was going to be fine, that they would be okay now, as Alec's eyes dropped to his lips and… Punched him in the stomach. 

"Creep!" he screamed. Magnus doubled over, still blocking the doorway, wheezing in shock.

"We're not fucking married, I don't know you! I don't know how you know me, or what you want with me, or why you have all them pictures, or, or, or…" he sounded hysterical as Magnus slowly straightened up, wincing.

"Alec, calm down." He said calmly, still winded. He wheezed, but he figured that now was finally time to settle this. He'd been pining over Alec for weeks, and from what he could tell about the texts Izzy sent, Alec had been missing him to some degree. It was either go big or go home. Well, Alec to go home, but hopefully, -Magnus still couldn't stop the small rush of optimism that Alec would remember him all of a sudden- he wouldn't screw this up. 

"No!" Alec roared in his face, lifting a hand to hit him again.

There wasn't really much Magnus could do. Sure he could zap him, but that wouldn't really help his case of being a weirdo.

So, just as Alec went to punch him again, a look of fear in his beautiful eyes, Magnus lunged forward too and grabbed Alec around the waist, lifting him slightly off the floor and pinning his arms to his side. He made sure to hold him carefully, so if Alec really wanted to get away from him, he could.

"Alec, calm down." he murmured into the brunette's ear.  
Alec responded by kicking Magnus' shins, swearing and trying to headbutt Magnus' face.

"I don't know you, put me down! I'm a Shadowhunter, I can kill you, and I will, if you don't-"

"Alec, you know me. I'm not asking you to marry me, just... Take a deep breath. Calm down, and stop hitting me and you can go, I'm not going to try and kidnap you."

Alec's kicking stopped and he buried his head in Magnus' shoulder. Wetness started seeping through his thin shirt, and he realised Alec was crying.

"I... I feel like I know you... But... I don't." he gulped into his shoulder. Magnus closed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't be so happy at having Alec so close to him and his familiar smell right next his nose, especially when Alec was crying and obviously upset at what was happening.

"Okay? I'm going to put you down." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear and slowly lowered him until his Converse hit the ground.

However, Alec's face didn't leave his shoulder, still hiccupping his tears down.

"Alec?" Magnus still spoke in a low voice, not wanting to upset the brunette further, he pulled back a few inches, frowning. He had honestly expected Alec to punch (maybe even stab him) and run, back to Jace and Izzy and his friends.

Alec sucked in a breath, and froze.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus asked, wondering if Alec was still going to stab him. He really hoped he wasn't, he'd only just gotten his floor cleaned.

"Y-You're wearing the cologne I brought you."

"Well, yea- Wait." Alec had brought the cologne on their one year anniversary. A year later, Alec proposed. A minute later, a dumbfounded Magnus pulled out a black velvet box. They had even gotten them from the same place, for God's sake.

They had been arranging the marriage for a few months. America had finally gotten their shit together and legalized gay marriage. Alec had been on his way to Magnus' apartment to finally settle on what venue to book. When… When eth accident happened. 

They had told everyone, of course, Isabelle instantly squealing about 'Malec' much to Jace's amusement and Alec's confusion.

"You... Remember?" Magnus whispered hoarsely. He tried to stop the shock of hope, surging up his spine.   
Every time he felt hopeful lately, something even worse had happened, out of the blue. 

Last time he had felt hopeful, it turned out that Alec didn't remember anything about him.

Alex straightened, lifting his head off of Magnus' shoulder to look at the warlock with hope and affection in his eyes.

"How could I forget?" And he slowly kissed Magnus, who melted immediately into the embrace, feeling a massive weight lift off of him and he blinked hard, to banish tears that threatened to spill. He'd cried enough in the last few days, he wasn't going to waste his time with Alec now with crying.

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec, who was pushing them both against the wall, his arms coming up to wrap around Magnus' neck.

Several hours of intense making-out and... Other unspeakable things later, Alec leaned back from where he was lying on the mess that was Magnus. He was shirtless, his hair tousled and sticking up.

"So, we still on for March?" They had wanted a spring wedding, and Magnus had thought that March would have passed by the time he saw Alec again, or had any hope for Alec miraculously regaining his memories. 

A grin slowly spread across Magnus' face and he surged up and pressed his lips to Alec's hard, his arms locking around his neck, pulling him down. 

"18th? Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date doesn't really matter, it kind of made more sense in the original for reasons I have forgotten ((It was written last year in August))   
> Only a few more chapters after this, but I will be posting more Malec because I've been dragged back into this fandom, kicking and screaming again, so prepare for angst :))))))
> 
> If you liked this, send a comment or kudo's : ) I love hearing from you guys!   
> Have a great day guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Alec were moving into a new apartment block together, not as big as his last one, but he would be with Alec, so it would probably be even better than the last one. 
> 
> The only down-side so far was that the lift was broken, and Alec and him had far, far too many possessions between the two of them to have to carry up these stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just to clear up any confusion, each of the last chapters were set a few days or weeks apart, I mentioned time a few times, but in case it wasn't clear, from the time to Alec having the accident and remembering Magnus was about 6 weeks. 
> 
> This chapter is set a month after last chapter and after their marriage.

*Set a month after the last chapter*

"Why do you have so many books, Alec?" Magnus groaned, starting his third journey up the stairs of his apartment block, a massive crate of books -practically overflowing- in his trembling arms. 

He and Alec were moving into a new apartment block together, not as big as his last one, but he would be with Alec, so it would probably be even better than the last one. The only down-side so far was that the lift was broken, and Alec and him had far, far too many possessions between the two of them to have to carry up these stairs. 

He had tried to use magic outside, Alec rolling his eyes at him, but he hadn't said anything, until Isabelle stepped in, insisting that they did this 'the good, old-fashioned way' and had piled even more boxes on top of him. Jace, Clary and Isabelle were outside now, helping them unload their stuff from the delivery van, Maryse waving them off from the Institute. 

 

Alec looked over the banister at Magnus, his cheek squashed into the side of a cardboard box filed with pots and pans. A massive smile was stretched across his face, and it hadn't shown any signs of budging for the past hour. He was finally moving in with Magnus! Their relationship had had far more ups and downs than any normal relationship, but Alec was just glad that they'd managed to hold onto each other, especially after the… Accident a few months ago.

Although Magnus had not stopped moaning for the past twenty minutes of book moving, he literally could not think of anyone he would rather spend the rest of his life with. His two gold rings on his fingers gleamed. His engagement ring had sapphires, set into the 20-carat gold, while his official wedding ring had an amber stone. Magnus had later said the sapphires had looked like Alec's eyes, while the amber represented his.

"You honestly think pots and pans are any lighter?" he called back, laughing.

Magnus mock-scowled up at him, not paying attention to where he took his next step, in favour of sticking his tongue out at Alec.

Time slowed down as Magnus tilted forward, tripping over his own feet, then flung himself back in an attempt not to drop the books. The books went flying, despite his best attempts, and he fell backwards, arms coming up and sparks flicking around his fingers, as he tried to save himself. A cry was ripped out of his throat, ending abruptly as he hits the floor, at the bottom of the stairs, and rolls, a mess of limbs and a few books that made it down the stairs until he hits the wall and stops, lying still, eyes closed. 

Alec dropped his load of pans with a crash and a rip of tearing cardboard, letting out a noise of pure shock, and ran down the stairs, the look of absolute fear on Magnus' face imprinted on his brain.

"Magnus!" He yelled, leaping the last three steps and crouching before the crumpled figure of his boyfriend- his husband. Magnus slowly sat up, holding his head and poking his tongue out. He'd bitten it in the fall, but sparks had siphoned off from his hands to glimmer around his mouth. 

Magnus' amber eyes flickered up to Alec in confusion. He frowned deeply, working his jaw for a second as sparks die. He's utterly silent, a contrast to the thumps and cries, a few seconds earlier.

"By the Angel, Magnus. Are you okay?" Alec could hear Jace and Clary laughing outside, just audible over the beating of his heart and the horrible silence.

Magnus ran a shaky hand through his hair, eyes darting around in shock and terror.

"Who the hell are you?" He rasped out, one arms angled over his stomach, as if to protect himself from anything Alec might do to him.

And Alec's heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for kudo'ing and commenting and bookmarking this story, it means a lot!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magnus?" Alec's voice cracked, raising a hand to touch the warlock's cheek. Tears were threatening to spill over, as he gnawed his lip and his heart was pounding faster and faster.
> 
> He felt like he was going to pass out, the world spinning and his vision narrowing right down to Magnus' confused eyes.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice cracked, raising a hand to touch the warlock's cheek. Tears were threatening to spill over, as he gnawed his lip and his heart was pounding faster and faster.

He felt like he was going to pass out, the world spinning and his vision narrowing right down to Magnus' confused eyes.

Magnus cracked a smile and pulled Alec in for a hug, holding him tightly, almost as if he felt Alec's panic.

"I'm joking, sorry." Alec buried his face in Magnus' shoulder, eyes tightly closed, trying not to cry. He could smell the other man's cologne, musky and familiar. His lip shook, and he tried to calm his breathing.

"Hey, hey, hey, Alec." Magnus pulled away from Alec, his voice tinged with concern. It was only then Alec realised he had been crying and he coloured, dragging a hand covered in sweater across his face.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Magnus looked deep into Alec's shimmering eyes and kicked himself for such a bad joke. He had fallen accidently down the stairs, but for reasons that now escaped him, thought it would be a good idea to prank him. Magnus didn't even like pranks that much. 

Alec gazed back, hesitantly, still scared Magnus was joking. Getting lost in the swirls of his husband's eyes, it took him a few seconds to realise how close they were. He glanced down at how he was straddling Magnus, how he was practically breathing in Magnus' breath.  
He could feel the warmth radiating off of him, the feel of cotton and denim under his hands. Slowly, he raised his gaze, looking through his eyelashes to see Magnus smiling reassuringly down at him.

Delicately, Magnus lifted Alec's chin and leaned forward, chastely kissing him.

His eyes flickered closed, breathing in the familiar scent of pancakes, grass after rain and a smell that was just Magnus'. His hands tightened, one holding the back of Magnus' head, fingers woven into the silky hair and the other fisted in Magnus' shirt, clutching him tighter to himself. 

Magnus' lips against his were heaven, the feel of his hands roaming up and down his back. The kiss turned heated, hands thrusting down trousers, up shirts. Holding each other closer until they practically melded into one being, two atoms in a molecule, two sides of the same coin, closer than ever before. 

And it felt like coming home.

(and then Jace, Clary and Izzy walked in and it felt awkward, real fast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you didn't think I was going to leave you hanging? Please revoke all and any death threats you may have given out over the course of this story. 
> 
> I'm probably not going to add on any other chapters to this story, but I will do more Malec, and I'm in the middle of doing a Zombie AU with mostly everyone in it that will end in Malec!! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this story, leave a kudos and a comment for old times sake?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an edited version of a story I posted on ff.net ages ago. 
> 
> It's a multi-chapter and they will all be up, as soon as I can edit all of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Fanfiction- Fezzes At 221B  
> Wattpad- Child-Of-the-Cosmos


End file.
